Éclat de conscience
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Sherlock Holmes était un homme qui avait expérimenté beaucoup de choses, mais il restait totalement ignorant d'un point de vue social et sentimental. Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais rien connu des choses de l'amour, mais si il y a une chose sur laquelle son cerveau de génie n'avait jamais douté, c'était l'étrange attachement qu'il portait à John Watson.


**Titre** : Éclat de conscience.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, et j'en suis toute triste, mais tout est à Gatiss, Moffat, et surtout, au grand Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Paring** : Vous osez encore vous demander ?

**Rating** : K, ça suffira.

**Résumé** : Sherlock Holmes était un homme qui avait expérimenté beaucoup de choses, mais il restait totalement ignorant d'un point de vue social et sentimental. Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais rien connu des choses de l'amour, mais si il y a une chose sur laquelle son cerveau de génie n'avait jamais douté, c'était l'étrange attachement qu'il portait à John Watson.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sherlock Holmes était un homme qui avait expérimenté beaucoup de choses, mais il restait totalement ignorant d'un point de vue social et sentimental. Aussi informé que le plus grand des spécialistes, il était pourtant démuni face aux faits. Jamais il n'avait expérimenté l'amour, la compassion, le pardon, et toutes ces choses qui parcouraient sans cesse le cœur humain. Cet organe ne servait qu'à pomper dans ses caves, et le redistribuer dans ses veines. Et ainsi, il pouvait courir dans les rues de Londres, à l'affût de la moindre course-poursuite. C'était bon pour le corps, c'était bon pour la tête, et surtout, surtout, il ne s'ennuyait pas. C'était pourtant ces journées-là que le détective redoutait le plus. L'ennui était plus dévastateur que n'importe quelle drogue. Il les avait testées, toutes unes par unes, certaines en tellement grandes doses qu'elles les avaient conduites droit dans le couloir de la mort. Une forte lumière, une odeur âcre de désinfectant, des mouvements oscillants autour de lui, des voix, trop de voix, et une, trop aiguë, agrémentée de cheveux roux, soupirant face à sa condition.

Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais rien connu des choses de l'amour, mais si il y a une chose sur laquelle son cerveau de génie n'avait jamais douté, c'était l'étrange attachement qu'il portait à John Watson. C'était une des seules choses que cette tête bouclée ne comprenait et n'expliquait pas. Il avait bien sur passé de nombreuses heures, perdu au fin fond de lui-même, tentant d'expliquer l'inexplicable. Pourtant, les faits étaient d'une simplicité enfantine. John Watson était un ancien militaire revenu du soleil brûlant d'Afghanistan. Par conséquent, il avait une aptitude à la protection qui était très utile dans le cadre de son travail. Être détective consultant pouvait très souvent s'avérer dangereux, et c'était là que la seconde aptitude du blond rentrait en jeu. Il était médecin, ce qui, en soi, était très avantageux. John était ainsi capable de soigner ses maux physiques, mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mentaux.

John Watson était donc en premier lieu utile à Sherlock Holmes. Seulement, une part de mystère restait à élucider dans l'équation de leur relation. L'ex médecin militaire était capable de faire sourire Sherlock. Il était capable d'alléger sa peine, capable de le rendre aussi léger qu'une plume, capable de faire taire le flot incessant d'inepties qui lui vrillaient la boîte crânienne à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Le limier était tout simplement incapable de faire taire ces voix, incapable de fermer les yeux pour cesser d'observer, de tout remarquer. C'était plus fort que lui. Tout comme l'Homme avait des tendances destructives, lui, Sherlock Holmes, avait développé cette aptitude à déduire. Et depuis, ce fut une véritable cascade qui déferla dans sa tête. Tout s'affichait devant ses orbites comme sur l'écran d'un téléviseur. Une odeur, une sensation, un toucher, et son cerveau se mettait en marche, cherchant la provenance, cherchant une date, un sentiment qui était rattaché à la sensation. C'était étrange pour la plupart des gens. Et ces derniers, ne comprenant pas, le traitaient de « fou ». Mais il n'était pas fou, simplement différent. Les gens différents étaient-ils forcément catégorisés comme fous ? Sherlock occulta la question si vite fut-elle posée. Ennuyeux, et sans intérêt.

La journée commença pour la plupart des gens d'une manière tout à fait normale. Les gens s'affairaient, se préparaient, se levaient de leurs lits et prenaient le petit déjeuner, prêt à s'enfourner dans leurs habituelles et si ennuyeuse routine. Le soleil ne s'était jamais couché avec yeux du Détective Consultant, qui, lui, une fois encore, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En effet, au fur à mesure des années, il avait remarqué que ce qui était soi-disant une faiblesse physique le rendait plus fort. La fatigue le rendait plus alerte, la faim plus concentré. Une fois qu'il eut compris ce mécanisme de privation, tout devint plus facile. Il ne perdait plus son temps sur le temps de cuisson des pâtes, ni sur quel condiment associer avec tel plat, et encore moins sur les huit heures de sommeil réglementaires soi-disant vitales à un être Humain. Et la routine quotidienne de Baker Street prit le pli, rendant le brun d'autant plus alerte. Un grincement. John se levait. Une porte qui claque. John était debout. Un bâillement, suivi d'un pas un peu chancelant, et d'un craquement. Ah, encore un cauchemar. Sûrement l'Afghanistan. Ces choses-là laissaient des séquelles, paraissait-il.

Le café, la douche, la porte qui claque de nouveau. John était parti pour l'hôpital. Et une journée seul, à bouillir dans l'ennui, commençait. Le coup de fil salvateur arriva vers onze heures et demie. Lestrade et son franc parlé lui intimait de « _ramènes tes petites fesses de détective parce que merde y'a eu un sacré double meurtre là, tu vas adorer Sherlock !_ ». Et le dit Sherlock tomba lui aussi dans une routine de préparation, s'armant de son manteau. Armure sur le dos, il était prêt. Prêt à affronter le monde. Et le taxi fut rapidement appelé. Une fois confortablement assis, le détective se saisit de son téléphone, et se surpris à avoir retenu le numéro du blond. Étrange phénomène. Ce n'étaient pourtant que des chiffres sur un écran tactile, aucune raison digne d'intérêt pour s'être gravé dans son cerveau. Et pourtant, il tapa machinalement un sms, prévenant son assistant.

_**Nouveau message de **_**[ Sherlock ] :  
**→ _Suis en route pour le 4 Mappledrive Street. Double homicide. Pourrait être dangereux. S.H_

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demie-minute avant qu'une réponse positive ne vienne faire vibrer les mains du détective, et ainsi, le sortir de sa transe pré-enquête. Ce dernier sourit faiblement. Décidément, et malgré toutes ses réticences, il existait réellement une formule magique pour que John vienne en courant sur une scène de crime, ou n'importe où d'ailleurs. Combien de fois Sherlock avait-il usé de cette formule juste parce qu'il avait la main coincée dans un bocal ? Combien de fois avait-il invoqué cette phrase dans le seul but de passer le restant de sa journée un peu moins seul ? Il avait lui-même perdu le compte. C'était d'ailleurs une de ces choses que Sherlock n'expliquait pas. Son cerveau avait tendance à stocker toutes les informations inimaginables sur John. Le dossier de ce dernier débordait de partout, et qu'importe si le limier passait des heures à ranger chaque feuille imaginaires, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à cause du blond, son Palais Mental ressemblait à un joyeux foutoir. Mais c'était de la faute de John, après tout. Il renouvelait sans cesse son comportement, il n'était jamais constant. Et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle le duo que formaient Sherlock Holmes et John Watson fonctionnait si bien. Parce que John Watson n'ennuyait jamais Sherlock Holmes. Et c'était une chose qui jusque-là, n'était jamais arrivée dans la vie du jeune homme, alors ce n'était pas si anodin que ça.

Retranché dans les limbes de son inconscient, Sherlock ne remarqua qu'il était arrivé que lorsque que le chauffeur de taxi lui réclama son argent et l'affubla d'un sobriquet plus que déplaisant. Choisissant d'ignorer l'insulte, Sherlock se contenta de déployer sa longue silhouette du l'habitacle, et de se diriger vers le policier grisonnant. Gregory Lestrade était une énigme un peu plus abordable que celle de John Watson. Pourtant, son habileté à vouloir désespérément vouloir tisser des liens amicaux avec le détective désorientait constamment ce dernier. Un partenariat utile, il en avait déjà un, et un solide, alors à quoi bon s'enticher d'un autre homme inutile ? Le brun ne prenait même pas la peine de retenir le prénom du Détective Inspecteur, alors autant ne pas vouloir trop en faire, n'est-ce pas.

« - Ah, t'es enfin là. Y'a eu un double homicide, les deux corps sont là.  
- Est-ce que Anderson a touché au corps ?  
- Il a prit les photos, c'est la procédure. »

Anderson était un idiot profond. C'était pratiquement un miracle qu'il arrive à s'habiller seul le matin, un miracle qu'il arrive à faire la différence entre un caleçon et une paire de chaussettes. Cet homme était sûrement l'incarnation à lui-seul de tout ce que Sherlock détestait en un seul et unique être Humain. Il avait un niveau d'intelligence bien moins inférieur à la moyenne Londonienne, et c'était presque à se demander comme il s'était débrouillé pour entrer dans les rangs de la police criminelle. Il changeait constamment d'avis, et était très vraisemblablement du genre à changer de camp comme de chemise. Mais sur cela, Sherlock ne se faisait pas beaucoup de mouron, un Anderson dans le camp d'en face restait un Anderson inutile et déplorable. Le limier soupira, et au moment où il s'avança vers les morceaux de chair encore fraîche, John Watson décida de faire son entrée. Le temps sembla se figer un instant, et tout le monde donna l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti. La tête blonde attira les yeux gris si facilement que le détective en eut un instant un vertige. Il était simplement là, le conducteur de lumière, rayonnant parmi le gris, tête blonde, comme un soleil au milieu des nuages.

Et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Instant de pause dans la tempête intérieure de Sherlock. John s'avança, fier et droit comme le militaire qu'il fut un jour, sans lâcher des yeux les iris en fusion. Ils étaient le Soleil et la Lune, l'un gravitant autour de l'autre. La populace qui osait les déranger de par leur seule présence n'étaient que des constellations de passage, des petits grains de sable dans leur univers bien à eux. C'est à cet instant qu'une réalité frappa Sherlock si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Comme si Jack L'éventreur en personne lui avait ouvert le ventre et retournait ses tripes à la petite cuillère. Sherlock Holmes avait besoin de John Watson. John Watson rayonnait aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes, il était un soleil, une constance, une institution. Il était le centre de son monde, le centre de son Univers. Et cela, Sherlock ne le comprit pas. À mesure que John avançait vers lui, il tentait de réfléchir à toute allure, mais son cerveau semblait décidé à ne pas fonctionner correctement en présente du médecin. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose, en lui, le grignotait de l'intérieur. Une envie le rongeait, une envie dont il ne comprenait pas la nature. Pourquoi l'air semblait-il plus lourd et chaud, tout à coup ? Non, la météo n'avait prévu aucune grosse perturbation au-dessus du ciel de Londres aujourd'hui, et en aucun cas un orage ne se préparait. C'était plutôt rare, mais les nuages avaient fuis le ciel, et le temps était plutôt clair et frais. Alors ce n'était pas de l'ordre d'une perturbation atmosphérique. Quelques pas de plus, et l'envie lui gratta le fond de la gorge. C'était quelque chose que Sherlock avait mangé ? Oh, non, il n'avait rien avalé ces trois derniers jours, et en aucun cas une faim grandissante ne lui avait fait jamais cet effet.

C'était une autre sorte de faim qui semblait lui retourner le corps entier. Comme si une main invisible fouillait à l'intérieur de lui, lui enserrait le cœur et lui ravageait le bas-ventre. Une sensation tout à fait nouvelle et inconnue. Quelques pas en plus. Instinctivement, le détective prit cette sensation pour du danger, même si la sensation de danger ne ressemblait en rien aux ravages actuels de son corps. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, jusqu'à ce que John se retrouve à quelques centimètres de Sherlock.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

La question ne trouva jamais réponse. Pour la première fois des trente et quelques années qui jonchaient la vie de Sherlock Holmes, le cerveau de ce dernier se déconnecta un instant, et les sentiments parlèrent à sa place. Le détective ne reprit connaissance de la situation que lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres s'écraser sur celle de John. Le blond, yeux écarquillés au possible, donnaient l'impression que ses orbites allaient exploser. Sherlock, néanmoins sans bouger, fit le rapide calcul de la situation, une fois que toutes ses facultés intellectuelles firent leur retour. Pouls élevé, sensation de chaleur toujours aussi constante, rythme cardiaque toujours aussi élevé, et intellect réduit au quasi néant. La panique saisit Sherlock une seconde fois, qui se retira rapidement de la proximité physique d'avec John, et il s'en retourna à sa scène de crime. Lestrade avait la mâchoire inférieure qui touchait pratiquement le sol.

Étrange fait. Le vent ne semblait plus avoir la même consistance. La voix des gens ne raisonnait pas de la même façon, et la planète entière donnait l'impression de tourner à l'envers. Encore une des nombreuses choses incompréhensible dans le cerveau du détec...  
oh.  
_OH._

Sherlock prit soudain connaissance du problème. Ce n'était pas à cause du temps. Ce n'était pas un soucis physique ni psychologique. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause des nombreux narcotiques ingérés au fil des années, et c'était encore moins un manque de nicotine. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et n'avait jamais comprit. C'était le seul domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas. C'était une chose qu'il avait bien souvent pu observer, mais jamais exprimé par lui-même. C'était une tare dans son monde, c'était un énorme rocher sur le bord de ses épaules trop fragiles, et cela deviendrait sûrement cause de grand danger si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte. Les faits étaient là. Sherlock Holmes était amoureux de John Watson.

Le brun ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Les mots étaient de retour, c'était déjà une petite victoire en soit. Le sentiment amoureux ne détériorait visiblement pas ses facultés mentales. Mais jusqu'à quand ? C'était encore récent, encore frais. Pas encore exploré, mais tout à fait exposé. Après tout, le brun venait d'embrasser publiquement le médecin, qui était lui-même l'homme le plus hétérosexuel qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était fichu d'avance, c'était... non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. La priorité venait, comme toujours, au Travail. Sherlock ne devait pas une seule seconde se laisser dépasser par les sentiments, ou le seul Détective Consultant au monde qu'il était n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Après tout, il avait dédié sa vie entière au sacrifice et à la rétention. Tout cela méritait certes plus amples explications, mais pas pour le moment. Le limier se retourna vers Lestrade, et, le visage aussi fermé qu'une jolie coquille d'huître, parla d'une voix bien assurée.

« - C'est un couple. Marié depuis moins de six mois. L'usure de leurs chaussures montre qu'ils étaient ensemble au moment du meurtre, en train de marcher sur le terrain qui se trouve à trois kilomètres d'ici, pas plus. Il y a une feuille de chêne sous les ongles de la femme, ce qui monte qu'elle s'est débattu dans les feuillages et qu'elle à tenté de monter sur un arbre. L'homme quant à lui présente des contusions à la gorge, mais contrairement à ce que croit Anderson, ce n'est pas la cause de la mort. Ils n'ont même pas été assassinés. »

La surprise du baiser passé, le Détective Inspecteur fronça les sourcils, et se pencha sur les deux corps.

« - Pardon ? »

Sherlock était perdu sur son écran de téléphone, jetant quelques coups d'œil inquiets à John. Étrangement, ce dernier était en train de passer un coup de fil. Et au nerf qui pulsait sur son front, c'était probablement à sa sœur. Il comptait visiblement partir quelques jours en exil chez elle. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, vraiment. Jamais Sherlock n'avait laissé paraître quoi que ce soit, et du jour au lendemain, voilà qu'il laissait exploser des sentiments qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas avoir. John devait être totalement déboussolé, n'osant même pas regarder dans la direction du limier. Ce dernier soupira, et revint vers Lestrade, montrant, triomphant, son téléphone.

« Un camp de l'horreur, voilà comment ils appellent ça. Si vous faites les analyses appropriés, vous verrez qu'ils sont tout simplement morts de peur. Les blessures sont superficielles, n'auraient en aucun cas menés à la mort. Ils ont tout simplement fait une crise cardiaque. Tous les deux. Et la légère coloration violette du bout de leurs doigts le démontre. »

Sans un mot de plus, Sherlock se dirigea vers la rue la plus proche, et monta dans un taxi, sans même prendre la peine d'attendre son assistant. Ce dernier ne devait pas vraiment avoir envie de lui parler, de toute façon. Perdu dans ses pensées, rongé par sa propre bêtise, une vibration le sortit de ses pensées.

_**Message reçu **_**[ J.W ] :**  
→ _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! J.W_

_**Message reçu **_**[ Sherlock ] :  
→ **_Voyons John, c'est évident. Je t'ai embrassé sur une scène de crime. S.H_

_**Message reçu **_**[ J.W ] :  
**_→ Et ça te prends souvent ? J.W_

_**Message reçu **_**[ Sherlock ] :  
→ **_Pas vraiment. C'était soudain et inexpliqué. Tu as sûrement appelé ta sœur et tu te prépares sans doute à quitter l'appartement. Veux-tu que je commence à faire tes valises ? S.H_

_**Message reçu **_**[ J.W ] :  
→ **_ Sherlock Holmes, tu es un crétin. Et visiblement, tu n'y voies pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Rendez-vous à la maison, mais pas pour en partir._

_**Message reçu **_**[ Sherlock ] :  
→ **_ Tu n'appelais pas ta sœur ? S.H_

_**Message reçu **_** [ J.W ] :  
→ **_Si. Mais je lui demandais conseil. Et je vais appliquer ses sages conseils, mais une fois rentré. J.W_

Avec un léger sourire, Sherlock Holmes rangea son portable, et, en route pour la maison, le Foyer, il se dit que finalement, les sentiments n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, et que la soirée promettait d'être fort intéressante.


End file.
